Hope
by MrsRaquelWriter
Summary: Historia hecha a base de relatos (más o menos hilados) sobre Daryl, Beth y Negan con alguna que otra intromisión de otro personaje. Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana (sobre todo los fines de semana), aunque no siempre será posible. ¡Espero que os guste!


Hacía 26 días desde que ocurrió el último incidente según el calendario que Beth tenía colgado en una de las paredes de su celda. Era todo un record pues nunca habían pasado tantos días sin accidentes.

Beth se sentó en el frío suelo de la prisión esperando la cena. Su padre la miró con afecto. Al poco se le unió Bill, el novio de Beth desde hacía unos cuantos meses. Se sentó a su lado y le echó un brazo por encima.

-¿Qué tal el día, Beth?

-Muy bien, no me puedo quejar. Hoy Judith se ha portado muy bien.

Bill la apretó entre sus brazos y Beth solo se dejó hacer. En ese momento llegaron Daryl, Glenn y Maggie; Daryl iba algo más adelantado que la pareja. El hombre de los ojos azules y fuertes brazos la miró un momento, Beth sintió una extraña sensación de incomodidad y tuvo la necesidad de apartarse de Jimmy lo más rápido posible y eso hizo, pues con delicadeza alejó las manos del chico de su cuerpo.

Daryl dejó la ballesta en un rincón con cuidado y se sentó frente a Beth y Bill. A continuación, se encendió un cigarro completamente ajeno a las miradas que Beth le dedicaba. Desde que había comenzado a ser la niñera de Judith, apodada "patea-traseros" por el hombre de la ballesta, trataba más con Daryl. Tenía que decir que cada día lo apreciaba más.

Beth se comió el filete de cerdo con Bill rozando su hombro y con una mirada azul sobre ella. No supo muy bien porqué pero el filete no le supo a filete sino a querer y no poder.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Beth pasó la hoja del calendario al número 27 y se sentó junto a Bill en su cama.

-Prométeme que cumplirás y llegaremos al 28 sin tener accidentes.

-Haré todo lo que pueda, Beth- dijo Bill cogiéndola de la mano.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos instantes cuando Bill decidió que los labios de Beth le parecían más apetecibles que sus ojos y se lanzó a por ellos.

Beth al sentir la necesidad del chico, se apartó casi sin pensar en lo que hacía y miró sus manos entrelazadas. De repente, le pareció una falta de respeto el seguir fingiendo algo que no sentía.

* * *

Aquella mañana al ver el partir a la patrulla que iba a ir en busca de suministros, Beth supo que algo no iba bien, que algo malo iba a pasar. No supo si fue por el semblante serio de Bill, la preocupación en la cara de Glenn al ver que Maggie iba a la misión sin él o la ausencia de su padre en la despedida de la patrulla.

Beth pasó toda la mañana con ese mal presentimiento y no pudo evitar que se le vinieran a la cabeza los sucesos de la pasada noche cuando rompió su relación con Bill. Las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro del muchacho, la decepción y la tristeza que se reflejaban en él. Beth sintió un intenso dolor al hacer aquello pero al mismo tiempo sintió que eso era lo que debía hacer.

Una racha de pensamientos especialmente intensos acudieron a Beth mientras le daba el biberón a la pequeña. Su padre, Hershell, entró cojeando en la cocina en ese momento de debilidad emocional de su hija y se sentó a su lado apoyando las muletas ruidosamente en un extremo de la mesa de madera.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- preguntó distraídamente.

-¿Qué no me pasa? Esa debería ser la pregunta- ambos se sonrieron- Déjame a la pequeña

Beth se la dejó con cuidado y Hershell comenzó a darle el biberón con esmero.

-Sé que estos temas los habrás tratado con tu madre- empezó el buen hombre con cierta timidez- pero, ¿ha dejado de gustarte Bill? Me parece un buen muchacho.

Beth sonrió a su pesar. Siempre admiró la perspicacia de su padre.

-Sí lo hemos dejado.

Hershell miró con atención a su hija menor y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Si tu hermano Jim llega a estar aquí creo que te podría haber ayudado.

Beth miró a su padre con sorpresa. Se habría dado cuenta de…

-Yo no entiendo mucho sobre estos temas pero sí que te puedo decir que merece la pena. Merece la pena arriesgarse por lo que verdaderamente quieres.

Lo sabía, no supo cómo ni porqué pero su padre lo sabía.

Beth asintió y tomó con fuerza la mano que el mayor de los Greene le tendía.

* * *

Al caer la noche, Daryl apareció en el umbral de la habitación de Beth. Era un Daryl sudoroso, cansado y cubierto de suciedad. Su pelo cubría parcialmente uno de sus ojos y una de las alas de su chaleco emitía un destello sangriento bajo la luz. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Beth fue la tristeza que sus ojos dejaban ver.

Daryl la miró a los ojos y tomó aire.

-Beth, Bill no lo ha conseguido. Lo siento.

Beth, que se había sentado en la cama nada más ver aparecer a Daryl, bajó la cabeza con resignación. Sentía que la mirada de Daryl pesaba sobre ella. Se levantó y puso el calendario de pared a 0. Se volvió hacia él.

Daryl no podía mirarla a los ojos, en lugar de eso se miraba las manos con pesar recostado en la puerta abierta de Beth.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica.

-Estoy cansado de perder gente. Es todo- dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

Beth no se pudo resistir y abrazó con fuerza a Daryl. Lo abrazó porque quería transmitirle toda su fuerza, porque no quería ver una mirada triste en ese rostro que apreciaba tanto. Pero también lo hizo porque lo necesitaba. Porque quería sentir esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, escuchar esos latidos de corazón fuertes y seguros que aseguraban que seguía vivo, que seguía con ella, que sobreviviría al apocalipsis y a las personas afectadas por él. Que sería el último hombre sobre la tierra.

Daryl le acarició levemente la espalda enviando ráfagas de electricidad que estremecían a la chica. Se sentía segura y cómoda en sus brazos. Se pegó más a él sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre su pelo.

Prolongó el momento todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó el momento de separarse de él. De pasar otra noche sola cuando lo único que quería era dejarse llevar y, al mismo tiempo, que no la dejaran ir. Pero, recordando las palabras de su padre, se permitió hacer una última cosa. Antes de apartarse de Daryl, se detuvo un instante en sus labios y besó sus comisuras con suavidad.

Daryl se quedó petrificado un momento, después murmuró un "buenas noches" y salió de la habitación.

Beth, con el recuerdo de la barba de Daryl rozando su mejilla y con el corazón a cien por hora, se sentó sobre la cama y se limitó a pensar en su futuro limitado que tantas oportunidades parecía ofrecerle.

* * *

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Si os habéis quedado con ganas de más, el siguiente capítulo será sobre Negan._


End file.
